UNDISTURBED
by EpicDaydreamer
Summary: Living a normal life- or at least normal for her- in the present, Kagome has become the closest thing she could find that's similar to her past experiences: A ghost hunter. Now on a hunt with other investigators, Kagome will come face to face with her greatest challenge yet. Kag/ Naru The Haunting based story.


UNDISTURBED

Epic DayDreamer

**A/N: This is a repost of a story I uploaded once before. I'm starting it over again and hopefully will finish it this time. Thought I try Ghost hunt and Inuyasha crossover. Seriously people, this type of genre should be done more often. I am excited—it may be a little scary. I am basing the background story off of****_The Haunting_****, with some tweaking of course. I hope you enjoy. If you like, please review. If not, then don't. I'll continue the story only if you like it.**

**Chapter one: Restless Living, Restless Dead**

The evening was slowly turning into twilight, the sun's final rays dipping beneath the horizon and its golden array of colors cooling into shades of vibrant blues and greens. Time was slowly moving forward and the cool, early spring air brought goose bumps to the exposed flesh of her arms and neck. Her watch read 7:40 p.m. She cursed lightly under her breath, she knew she was late, but her anxiety had stilled her movements from moving forward. She sighed.

'_I can do this.'_ She mentally encouraged before pushing passed the Iron Gate, following the short brick path to the Victorian style manor. Her eyes memorized the exterior, noticing the detail of the archways and the dark red shading of the shutters that acted as frames to every window on the house. She could feel the shivers sliding down her spine at the creepy feeling of the dwelling.

'_It should be creepy; it's supposed to be haunted.'_ That was why she was here. The well had closed up over a year ago. After a couple of months of depression and constant tries to open the empty portal, she decided it was time to move on. That's what her friends would have wanted. The Final end to years of war, two and a half years to be exact, was concluded with the defeat of the evil hanyou Naraku and the completion of the Shikon no Tama.

Unfortunately, however, due to the constant struggle between Naraku's dark energy and Kagome's light energy, the Shikon no tama had somehow developed its own consciousness. It wasn't a well developed consciousness, it wasn't as though the tama talked to her or anything, but it had developed enough mind to fear being destroyed…so instead of having the opportunity to wish on the cleansed jewel, the stupid thing had rammed itself back into her body and entwined with her soul. If anyone tried to destroy it, it would destroy her as well.

Since her recovery, Kagome knew she would never be able to go back to a 'normal' life again. This being said, she searched for different jobs that would offer some semblance of excitement that she was so used to experiencing. Somehow she became intrigued with supernatural phenomenon, which isn't too much of a surprise considering her experiences. Her powers, after being trained by both Sesshomaru and Miroku at the temple he grew up in, had become well developed to the level that surpassed even Midoriko herself. Kagome always felt so much pride at that thought since it meant she surpassed Kikyo as well.

This was what brought her to the place that she was standing. Being a ghost hunter was probably the most exciting and dangerous thing she could do since coming from the Feudal Era, and she was satisfied…for now.

The folder she held clutched in her hand was a summary of the case she was dealing with. Accordingly, the activity was taken place at two different homes. The one she was standing in front of was the home that someone still lived in, however, the ghost of a woman was seen attempting to communicate with people over the events that happened at the other place; the other place _just_ so happening to be _the_mansion that belonged to a mid-1930's business tycoon known as Takeshi Nakamura and his second wife Kimiko Nakamura. His first wife, Hisako, 'supposedly' died during child birth of her first pregnancy. However, the mystery only deepens considering the mansion was said to be haunted by over a thousand children, although Takeshi only had the one child by his first wife…after a fire the occupants of the mansion, Takeshi included, none of them were seen of found again. The surrounding community assumed they were burned in the fire, although there was no evidence to suggest so.

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridged of her nose in hopes of warding off an incoming headache. Pushing her deviated thoughts to the side, she stepped to the door and knocked, noticing the porch light turning on and curtains being pushed to the side.

The Door opened and revealed a nice looking woman about her mother's age. Her hair, a deep, russet brown curled within a bun close at the nap of her neck. Her eyes were a warm and open hazel, which reflected in the warm smile she introduced to her visitor.

"Good-afternoon. You must be Ms. Higurashi. My name is Akira Matsumoto. Please come in." Kagome smiled back at her as she crossed the threshold.

"The Pleasure is all mine, Matsumoto-san, but please call me Kagome. Ms. Higurashi is my mother." The older woman smiled at her again and nodded.

"My husband is entertaining the other investigators at the moment. Please follow me so we can join them." Kagome nodded lightly and took off her shoes so she could follow.

"So you hired other investigators, Matsumoto-san?" She nodded.

"We brought in two other teams, aside from you of course, and have lain it on the table that whoever solves the issue will be the one that gets paid the 65,000 yen." She froze for a moment before continuing to follow the woman through the house.

"That's a lot of money you're willing to pay." The older woman nodded.

"Yeah but if it can get rid of our problems it will be worth it." Kagome nodded again. "The other teams are a group known as TSI, or Taisho Supernatural Investigators, and the last team is known as SPR, or Shibuya Psychic Research. They both have settled in the den while my husband is explaining to them the issues going on."

The young woman continued following the lady, speaking after a thought occurred to her.

"Matsumoto-san, I was wondering, if the group is already discussing the issues of what is going on with your husband, couldn't you go ahead and inform yourself. I really don't want to come in the middle of your husband's discussion and ask questions he already answered or even be out of majority of the information since I am coming in so late." She smiled when she could literally see the older woman's mental gears click.

"Oh, of course Kagome-san, follow me to the kitchen instead and I will do my best to break down any questions you may have-"She paused when Kagome spun around in search of something.

Kagome was on high alert. She could have sworn-and did swear- that she felt a rush of cool breath on the nape of her neck. Her experiences with the supernatural, in the modern times anyway, led her to believe that most spirits were harmless and really enjoyed getting kicks out of scaring and playing tricks on the living. She was currently getting the same impression when she heard the sound of feint giggling that was so soft she was sure the human in front of her couldn't hear it.

"Are you alright, Kagome-san?" The woman's concern broke her from her musings. She smiled at the woman and waved her hand for her to continue.

The woman nodded and continued walking down the hall and made a left into a rather roomy kitchen. The colors of peaches and cream met her eyes as she looked at the warm atmosphere, smiling at the fruit embroidered cushions that adorned the stools that were now being offered to her for sitting.

"First let me explain this home and the mansion belonged to my husband's mother. She died a couple weeks ago. Her will left this home and the mansion to us. My husband was rather…sensitive about coming here because he grew up here. He told me of his memories growing up here and the rare visits he had at mansion. His stories were so radical I didn't believe him and told him he probably had an over active imagination when he was a kid. I told him that some years had passed and he was mature enough to handle whatever was to coming. I considered myself encouraging, " Kagome watched her get off a stool and begin making some tea, "but it is safe to say that I have been apologizing to him every night since I discovered why he was so afraid."

"My first day here went without any issues at all, that night though…things changed. We went to sleep and I awoke to what felt like someone breathing on my neck and a shadow that passed across the wall. I kept it to myself, my pride holding me back from telling my husband the experiences I was staring to have. I guess I didn't want to admit he was right. A couple days later though I was in the kitchen cleaning when a ketchup bottle literally blew up. I stood there shocked for a moment, when I turned to the side to catch my breath I so something written on the wall." Kagome's attention was solely on the woman in front of her who had begun to shake. She placed her hand over the woman's for comfort. The woman smiled at her before pouring the tea into china cups. She held the cup tightly in her hands before she spoke again. "The words were written in the ketchup. They said, "HELP THE CHILDREN." She nodded her head at the older woman who seemed, for a moment, a little older then what Kagome initially believed. She looked tired, weary from anxiety, and afraid of whatever that meant.

"I told my husband and he just nodded his head. He told me that the day before he had been putting a new light bulb in the supply closet when the door shut. The room was completely dark except for the white apparition of a woman wearing an overly large kimono. He said she was transparent all over and that her eyes were solid white without any pupils. She only pointed at a box with information about the mansion and cried out to him painfully, 'HELP THE CHILDREN.' I have yet to go to the mansion, and neither has my husband since his memory of that place is worst then here. But he did tell me that he almost died there, he was helped by the ghost of a little girl who looked younger than he was and he was nine. He also told me that he knew that the little girl wasn't the only child at the place. The little girl had told him to never come back if he wanted to live, and from that point on he made sure to stay away."

Kagome nodded, a frown seeping into her featured. This was shaping up to be an interesting, and possibly dangerous case, if the woman and her husband's experiences were anything to go by. She was a bit worried at what was going on at the mansion. Something was trying to, and probably succeeding, at killing children. Her intuition, though, told her it was something that went a lot deeper than that.

"Everyone is staying the night here and leaving to stay at the mansion tomorrow. I'm not sure how long it will take, but the care takers of the mansion have insisted the gates be locked after 8:00 at night. If you need anything the phones in the mansion work and you'll have your cell phones. I'll make sure to give you my husband's and my phone number In case of emergency."

Kagome nodded her in acceptance. She didn't like the idea of being locked in a place with people she didn't know but she quickly nudged that uncertainty to the side. _If I can deal with the feudal era, I can deal with this._

"I guess I can take you to the other room with the others, if you will like?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. " Kagome stood up and moved her hand near the cup. Before she could touch it however, the cup tipped over, pouring the leftover contents on the counter. She began to apologize but was quickly distracted by the line of tea that was continuing further down the counter before it began to form into the telltale curve of letters. Words began to form and Kagome just continued watching the invisible finger write the message. If she wanted, she could push some of her powers behind her eyes in order to see the ghost…but she felt like the ghost didn't want her to see them…yet. The finger stopped and Kagome read the message.

_Please help the children…kagome…_

She could feel the hairs on her arms standup at the mention of her name but ignored it.

"I'll do my best…whoever you are." She could feel the relief in the air and a peaceful shift in the emotion that unconsciously bathed the room. The older woman was shaking and it took Kagome's gentle grip to bring the woman out of her musings. She slowly steered Kagome to the main room where the other teams were before opening the door and stepping into the room. The room paused for a moment, taking in the new visitors and observing her with stoic eyes.

"This is Ms. Kagome Higurashi. She is also going with you. She is not on a team, but is here alone." The room continued analyzing her; she heard whispering from one group about her either being strong enough to take this on alone or stupidly in it for the money. Majority of them agreed to the later. She huffed on the inside with indignation, while outwardly exuding a kind front. She smiled lightly at everyone before finding a corner to herself. She opened her folder and took out the pen she always kept behind her ear and jotted down notes that weren't currently in her files, as well as the interesting experience in the kitchen.

A young girl with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes walked over to her and smiled with innocence.

"Hi! I am Mai Taniyama. It's a pleasure to meet you Higurashi-san." Kagome nodded at her, smiling in return at the girls obvious youth. _She reminds me of me before I dealt with everything in the well._

"Thanks Taniyama-san, but please call me Kagome. I'm really not that all and would like to stay young for as long as I can." _Kami knows how many people don't get the opportunity to enjoy their youth._Her mood darkened slightly because of the thought.

"Oh-ok Kagome. Please call me Mai. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly? I was sure you're in mid-twenties." Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Oh no no no…, I meant that in a good way. You just seem so mature." Kagome nodded again in understanding.

"It's alright. I'm sixteen and a half." She laughed at the girl's expression. To be honest she should be almost 19, but somehow when the jewel returned her home, it turned back time in the modern era to the day I fell down the well. No one in her family knew who Inuyasha was or about her journey with the Shikon. It was almost as if it never happened. She would have begun to believe that if it wasn't for the scars that littered her entire body from various run in with youkai. Even the scar from when the shikon was ripped out was ever present. That being said, it didn't help her depression with her family unable to remember anything. _Don't go there Kagome…you remember what happened before…think positive._

"I can't believe you're my age. Wow…and you're working alone too! I'm with Shibuya Psychic Research. That, "She pointed to a stoic (yet good-looking) young man with dark hair and dark eyes; the epitome of mysterious "Is our fearless leader Kazuya Shibuya. That is his body guard and assistant Lin Koujo. "She pointed to a man probably 19 or 20 sitting in a chair, typing at his computer. She couldn't really see his face, but she could tell by his demeanor he probably just as mysterious as the leader. Three other characters walked up by Mai. One was a cute, blond American looking boy. His eyes were a lovely shade of baby blue. Another was a long haired brunette who looked to be in his mid twenties. The last was a woman with long dark hair and looked to be in her early twenties. "The blond is our Australian priest John Brown, " _OK…so not American, he's Australian. That sounds cool. "_The other guy," said other guy huffed which caused Mai to laugh, "is Takigawa Hosho. He is our monk." This caused Kagome to smile because, for some reason, the man reminded her of Miroku…just, hopefully, less perverted. "And last but not least is our Shinto Priestess Ayako Matsuzaki." Said female nodded with a slight smirk.

Kagome smiled at all of them. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." They nodded in response.

A greasy voice came out from amongst a group on the other side. A man with shaggy black hair and intense brown eyes wearing baggy black pants and a green sleeve shirt drew their attention.

"Looky here. Seems the noisy group has made friends with the chick whose only here for the money." The group she was introduced to looked back at her as she stood up and placed her hands in her pockets. She gave the man a lazy gaze. She watched as two other's in his group laughed, both girls, while the last one merely looked at her. She continued watching the man as he continued belittling her about coming in alone means she was in it for the money. She smirked when she noticed a couple of demonic horns sticking out of his head. They shimmered as if covered by an illusion, but with Kagome's practiced eye they couldn't hide. It wasn't like she hadn't discovered demons _did_ exist in her time…heck, it was one of the reasons she came out of her depression. It was just that they learned to _hide_better.

She walked over to the man until she was three feet in front of him, never letting her smirk fall. She leaned forward a little bit, her long hair falling around her shoulders.

"I know what you are." She watched his face fall. She smirked on the inside as she schooled her face into intense impassiveness making sure she kept his gaze in her blue eyes.

"Make no mistake if you cross me I will purify you into oblivion. Do you understand?" All of this was said under her breath so that only he could hear. He nodded with a terrified gleam in his eyes, and slight fury. She knew he would try her again, a demon's pride becomes his down fall.

"Now apologize." She said this a little louder and she could hear the quiet gasps of the two girls behind her. The demon in disguise clenched his teeth and gritted out an apology.

"I accept." She said this with finality, but she knew the demon before her could hear the dangerous edge to it since he took a small step back. She turned around and walked back to her table and smiled again at the small –mouth open- group.

"I'm sorry about that. I tend to get underestimated since I'm so young." She responded to their inquiring eyes while scratching the back of her head with a look of embarrassment. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that shibuya character narrow his gaze at her before turning back to the computer Lin was researching on.

"Kagome it's alright. We get that all the time. I've been working here for almost a year now and have kind of gotten used to it." She smiled at the young girl's compassion.

"So Kagome, "The long hair brunette…what was his name? Hosho, turned to her, "What exactly are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"My bad- I mean I'm a monk, Ayako's a miko, John's a priest-what are you?" She thought about it. Rolling it around in her head whether she should tell them she was a miko too, although way more powerful than your average miko and looking around at the same time, she noticed the whole room was listening in to hear her answer.

"I am a miko as well." Ayako's eyebrows rose up.

"I doubt it. I can barely sense your aura. If you were a priestess, I would be able to since your spirit energy." Hosho nodded in agreement. She could fell her old temper flare up in her defense, but she managed to push it down to a small tick on her forehead.

"Well, it is a possibility that I am powerful enough to hide my aura." She was currently not even talking to the modern day miko, but to the gaze coming from the demon in the other side of the group. She watched him twitch slightly.

The Shibuya miko sputtered.

"That kind of power would be impossible. He takes a hell of a lot of spirit energy to attempt to hide your own aura, not even including the amount of training it needs to hold it. Absolutely impossible, I DON'T believe it. "She watched the older girl stomp in indignation.

"Clearly you have come to your own conclusion Ayako-san; no amount of speaking is going to change your thoughts. I'm not here to please you or," She shushed the woman before she could ask her to prove it, "turn tricks for you. If you don't believe what I say, that's your business." She continued to hold the older miko's gaze, mildly amused at how her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Snapping out of it she walked off with a huff.

Hosho and john followed after her.

"Kagome, I believe you. I don't know why, but I believe you." Mai looked down at Kagome with fervent faith, and continued stared searchingly at her.

"That's because, Mai, you are a psychic." Mai's eyebrows rose. "You sense things no one else can and have probably had high intuition. I can tell you are sensitive to the spirit plane." Mai just continued to stare, now awe.

"How did you know about all of that?" Kagome smiled.

"I can see your energy reaching out and testing mine. You do it subconsciously; it is how you know things without anyone else understanding how you did it. Your miko friend doesn't have enough spirit energy to do this, and your monk friend could possibly do it if he received special training in it." Mai nodded, taking the information in and storing it. Everyone wondered how she knew those things, now she understood, and by someone she didn't expect, no less.

"Thanks Kagome. I was wondering how these things happen to me." Kagome nodded.

"I understand. You probably get at random spurts. If you trained more, maybe some meditation and use focus points, you could probably learn to control it at will." Mai smiled with genuine surprise and excitement.

"I could actually do that?" Kagome nodded at the eccentric girl.

"Wow. Could you train me?" Kagome thought about it. She didn't have too much time to train someone, but the look in the girls seemed desperate.

"I won't say yes, but I'll tell you what. Practice meditating and focusing first and we'll see what needs to be done after that."

"How do you meditate?"

"Like this." Kagome motioned for her to sit in front of her on the floor. They faced each other.

"First rule to remember is, "Do not fall asleep"". Mai laughed and Kagome returned it.

"Now take a deep breath: breathe in and out. Try to match it into a slow rhythm with your heart beat. Now close your eyes, "Mai followed instructions, "and relax every muscle in your body. Ignore any sounds you may hear; a pencil dropping, a keyboard tapping, the soft itch on your side, and even me talking. Look for your power inside of you and feel around with it. Get to know your power before you control it." Kagome watched Mai concentrate and was surprised at how easy the girl went into meditation considering her behavior.

Kagome observed the other girl's aura fluctuate before it gently spread through the house. _It seems she is probably having a vision or something since she is reaching into her surroundings._

Kagome turned to go back to her work when she paused, her hand hovering over her pencil. Looking down at her papers, she frowned. Written in ugly red pen, every one of the papers, except the information about the mansion and the recent information she gathered from the kitchen, were scribbled with the words "DANGER", "THE GIRL IS IN DANGER," and the old, "HELP THE CHILDREN KAGOME." She sighed: it was going to be a long night.

Kagome jumped almost ten feet in the air when the sound of a female scream was heard throughout the house.


End file.
